


In Theory

by Sidi



Series: Blood Bath and Extras [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Lotor, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Lotor is technically a vampire but its not an overly huge part of the fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex in a Car, You know Shiro is packing, nothing bad happens, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi
Summary: Shiro and Lotor have sex and Lotor realizes something terrifying at the end of the night.





	In Theory

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE**  
> I accidentally deleted one of your comments when I was trying to respond to it-I am SO SORRY it was a total mistake :( :( :( I feel so bad and I don't know how to reverse it :( 
> 
> This is a one shot inspired by my Blood Bath multi-chapter fic, but it can be read on its own as it is basically just Shiro and Lotor having sex.

In theory, their relationship shouldn’t work.

When Hunk first introduced them, Lotor had scoffed, unable to see what would make them “so perfect” for each other. But Hunk is a good friend and he figured he would give _him_ a chance.

Him being the cop.

It is ridiculous, really, to consider dating a _cop_ of all things.  

It isn’t like Lotor hates cops of course, but he can see it on Shiro the second they shake hands. He is one of _those_ cops, an upstanding one, the type that actually wants to help people. The type you would never see in the news for accepting bribes or getting caught with a hooker.

He is ridiculously attractive, of course. Warm grey eyes, a friendly smile, and a body that Lotor can barely believe is real.

But still. A cop. A cop who volunteers with his free time not because it is required of him, but because he cares about people.

A _good_ person.

And it’s not like Lotor sees himself as a bad person necessarily. He isn’t the _opposite_ of Shiro. He just doesn’t really care about people. He wants to enjoy life and that enjoyment doesn’t come from _caring_ about people.

So, he assumes they will spend one awkward date night together and then go their separate ways. No harm, no foul. Lotor can handle one bad date. It probably won’t even be the worst date he has ever had.  

But then Lotor had found himself sitting across from the cop, the saint, and not wanting to go home. Lotor actually enjoys himself. It is surprisingly easy to talk to Shiro and Lotor finds himself having an actual conversation with him.

They fall into an easy rhythm of meeting up for coffee or texting after that first date. Lotor tentatively explores this new dynamic, strange as it may be. They go on dates and Shiro opens the door for him. They kiss for the first time under the stars. Shiro is a little timid and it is all sweet, so very sweet. Nice and tender in a way that Lotor isn’t used to.

He learns that nice and tender doesn’t equal pushover or spineless though. Shiro calls him on his shit when necessary, challenging him when he makes careless judgmental comments about other people or lecturing him when he wants to park in the handicapped spot in front of a store.

Lotor likes it. He is surrounded by a lot of people who let him get his way in life. It is new to have someone tell him no sometimes.  

The only issue is the dark haired annoyance that haunts Shiro’s life.

_Keith._

Shiro’s little pet or so Lotor understands it. Some teenage loser headed down the wrong path that Shiro had taken home like a stray dog and raised ever since. Which would be fine. Lotor understands that he is dating the equivalent of an angel in human form.

But Keith is a dick. He hates Lotor just because Lotor is a vampire, which it isn’t even like he chose to be one. He just died one day and woke up with fangs. But Keith is unrelenting in his hatred, making Lotor feel unwelcome every step of the way. An obnoxious yapping dog at his heels when all Lotor wants to do is kiss his cop and live his life. Of course, Keith respects Shiro enough so that he isn’t usually openly rude, but Lotor can read the subtext of every tense word shared, every look.

Unfortunately, this leads to their current predicament. Some of the girls, Zethrid, Narti, and Ezor, are staying at his place. Keith lives with Shiro. It would be easier to go to Shiro’s place to get some privacy, but the sheer force of Keith’s bad vibes pretty much pre-kills any sexual arousal either of them might be feeling.

So they are in the ridiculous position of being two grown adult men trying to find a hotel to use for an hour or two. Unfortunately, there is some stupid championship football game happening this particular weekend and the first three they check have no vacancy.

Shiro parks in a grocery store parking lot.

“Maybe we should just give up for the night?” Lotor asks.

“Maybe…” Shiro responds.

Shiro is tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and Lotor smiles. His cop is horny.

“Or maybe,” Shiro continues, “we could find a place to park…”

“Park? Like, here?”

“No, like…a lover’s lane.”

Lotor laughs. The phrase is so old-fashioned that it throws him off-guard. But, Shiro has a dangerous glint in his eyes and he continues tap, tap, tapping those fingers against the wheel. Lotor thinks about it for a split second, imagining being in the middle of the woods with Shiro’s hand down his pants.

“Ok…yes. Let’s do that.”

Shiro pulls away, winding his way to the outskirts of town where sprawling woods surrounded the otherwise urban area. He looks like he knows where he is going and Lotor wonders how many times Shiro has chased away two teenagers from the same spot they are about to use. He grins, looking at Shiro’s handsome profile. He is a saint, but could sometimes surprise Lotor, like revealing the fact that he smokes cigarettes sometimes or shoplifted a few times when he was a teenager.

A saint, but not one who is afraid to live life, so it seems.

They pull off the road and as far into the treeline as possible. They are both giggling, struck by the ridiculousness of what they are doing. Shiro wastes little time though. He is not timid anymore as he pulls Lotor close to him, pressing their mouths together.  

Their tongues touch and Lotor slips closer, opening his mouth for Shiro. Shiro seems worked up already, hand lifting to grip Lotor’s long hair, trying to get as close as possible in the confines of the car. Lotor melts into his touch, rubbing a hand up and down Shiro’s bicep. He is strong. Lotor can admit that he loves it. Shiro might even be able to overpower him, even just being a human.  

He can feel Shiro rubbing his hand between his legs and smiles into the kiss. He assumes they will grind or maybe jack each other off and then sheepishly make their way back to town. However, a moment later Shiro pauses and pulls back. Lotor looks at him, confused. Shiro’s eyes are dark and filled with lust.  

“Get in my lap,” he orders, and, it _is_ an order. The type of order Lotor can imagine Shiro giving on the job. Lotor shivers and finds himself doing exactly that, crawling into his lap obediently. Then they are kissing again, Shiro aggressively pressing against his mouth, pulling Lotor’s hips down into his lap. Lotor’s blood is pumping now especially when he feels how hard Shiro is.

They hadn’t actually had _sex_ sex yet. Lots of making out. Some grinding, a few quick hand jobs.

Now though, Lotor can feel the hot and hard bulge growing underneath him, can see the look in Shiro’s eyes and he wants it. He wants it inside him. He grinds against it, so distracted that he forgets to keep kissing back.

Shiro is grinning at him when he looks up.

“You want it, don’t you? Want my cock?”

“What?” Lotor responds breathlessly. It is simultaneously the most shocking and arousing thing Lotor has ever heard. He wonders what happened to his wholesome cop at the same time as unconsciously grinding harder because, yes, yes he does want his cock.

“Take your clothes off.”

Lotor doesn’t even nod, just slips off his lap and fumbles to do just that. He somehow wiggles out of his pants and then pauses.

“Your underwear too…”

He takes off his boxer briefs off as well, trying to steady his hands because, holy shit, this is actually happening. He is about to fuck his cop in a car pulled off on the side of the road like some sleazy teenager. When he looks up, Shiro has produced a little bottle of lube from somewhere.

“Are you secretly a slut or something? Who keeps lube in their car…” Lotor asks, arching his eyebrow.

“I’ve been thinking about taking you to a hotel for weeks now.”

Lotor barely hears the explanation because he realizes suddenly that Shiro has unzipped his pants, finally letting Lotor see what he has only really felt up until now. I mean, he has touched it before, he knows it is big, but it is different touching versus actually seeing.  

And.

Oh boy.

He stares until it starts to feel embarrassing. There is just a touch of smugness in Shiro’s smile as he sits there and lets Lotor see him.   

Then Lotor is crawling in his lap again, only realizing as he slides back in place how he feels a bit vulnerable, being naked while Shiro remains mostly clothed, exposed in a semi-public place. All it would take is someone driving up to see him naked and writhing in the cop’s lap.

They kiss again, sloppier this time, more desperate. Shiro runs his hands down his back, gripping at his ass. He only stops kissing him when he hears the lid of the lube open.

He closes his eyes, trying not to tense up as a finger slips inside him. It hurts just a little and Shiro pauses.

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

And Lotor does, relaxing his muscles, kissing gently at Shiro’s mouth as one finger eventually becomes two.

It feels better than it should. Lotor doesn’t think he has ever really liked this part that much and, honestly, he is used to topping more often than not. But Shiro is the perfect combination of gentle and unrelenting, hitting all the sensitive spots, and it isn’t long before he is moaning into Shiro’s mouth.

The third finger enters him and Shiro takes his time here, making sure he is ready. Lotor is borderline getting impatient, Shiro’s cock is still hard and hot underneath him. He grinds his hips against the fingers, wanting just a bit more, something thicker, something…

Then they are gone.

“Ready?” Shiro whispers into his ear. Lotor shudders and nods.

Shiro lifts him up, angling his hips and Lotor closes his eyes as he feels the head push in. There is still just a slight burn, but it is quickly forgotten as Shiro gently pulls Lotor down on his cock. The slow progress is driving Lotor insane and it seems to take forever before he is finally sitting in Shiro’s lap, filled completely.

Shiro is smirking at him and gently nibbles on his ear.

“Yeah?” he asks, voice husky.

“Shit, Shiro. Yeah. Fuck me.”

Shiro rolls his hips, not even a dramatic motion, but enough to leave Lotor panting. He pulls Lotor close, keeping one hand in his hair and the other on his hips. Then, he picks up the pace, hits his rhythm, and Lotor.

Is.

In.

Heaven.

Every thrust has him seeing stars and Shiro feels impossibly big inside him, like if he pressed his hand in the right place on his stomach he might feel him.

It is almost too much, but Shiro pushes him through it. He holds Lotor firmly even as he tries to squirm, wiggling to get more or maybe less stimulation. His strong arms cage Lotor in, force him to take the full force of each thrust and Lotor is soon crying out in ways that he is sure would embarrass him if he was in his right mind.

He feels Shiro’s tongue licking at his lips and he opens his mouth, letting Shiro in, feeling him take control there too.

Shiro pulls back again.

“Open your eyes.”

Lotor obeys.

“Look at you. Such a mess just from taking my cock. You love it, don’t you?”

He never breaks pace and seems to be way too composed for the way he is destroying Lotor right now. Lotor spreads his legs wider and whimpers.  

Lotor doesn’t answer Shiro’s words though, instead reaching a hand down to try to grab his own cock.

Shiro grabs his hand though. “No.”

“Shiro,” Lotor whines.  

Shiro thrusts his hips particularly hard and Lotor gasps.

Lotor is fast approaching desperate. If Shiro wouldn’t let him touch himself, then Lotor had a better idea.

He can see Shiro’s neck, the blood pulsing beneath the surface. Suddenly, it is all he needs. One bite. One small nip. He leans forward, dropping his head to Shiro’s neck and comes so close, so very close, before he feels a firm hand gripping his hair, holding him back.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“Shiro…I want…”

“Beg.”

“Excuse me?”

“Beg me for it.”

There is a moment where his pride boils up and he readies himself to say something snappy when Shiro begins grinding his hips rather than just thrusting and, oh, Lotor sees stars. He looks at his cop’s face, only a few inches in front of his own, eyes clouded and a smirk on his lips. And really, there is no other option.

“Please…Please Shiro.”

“Is that the best you can do?”

And Lotor might die. He is so close, so so close.

“Please, please, please Shiro, god your cock is so good, I can’t take it, please let me cum, please let me bite you, please.”

Something must convince Shiro that Lotor deserves it because he finally lets go of Lotor, letting him lean forward and sink his teeth into his neck. At the same time, Shiro grips his hips and pulls him down into a savage thrust and Lotor is gone. He is vaguely aware of the blood in his mouth, the cock still ravaging his body as he cums harder than he can ever remember before. It is when he falls limp in Shiro’s arms that he feels a burst of warmth inside him as Shiro groans.

Neither of them move. They sit for a long time, just holding each other, Shiro gently running his hands through his hair and down his back with the occasional kiss on his temple. Lotor relaxes into him, sighing gently into his chest.

Finally, Lotor is able to lift his head. “So…wow,” he says.

Shiro is looking at him, soft and concerned.

“Was that too much? I’m sorry…”

“I think that is the best orgasm I have ever had and I have been alive for a long time, Shiro. Do not apologize.”

He finally slips off his lap, shakily letting Shiro help clean him up with a towel and put his clothes back on.

“I didn’t think our first time would be in a car.” Shiro says apologetically. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Whatever that was, you can let it out anytime, boy scout.”

They are mostly quiet on the drive back. He has no idea what Shiro is thinking. Personally, he is still trying to get his knees to stop shaking. It is in Lotor’s parking lot that Shiro checks his phone.

Keith: Where are you? You said you would be home by 10.

Lotor snorts. “What is he? Your mom? I dare you to text him back and tell him you were busy dicking me down.”

Shiro laughs and Lotor’s breath hitches at how beautiful it sounds.

“Are we still on for the gym tomorrow?” Shiro asks. Lotor nods.

Then Shiro leans over, gently kissing him on the mouth and rubbing a thumb across his cheek.

“I will see you then?”

Lotor nods dumbly and gets out of the car. He watches as Shiro smiles shyly at him and waves before driving away. His heart is beating fast again and…suddenly it hits him.

Oh.

**Oh.**

He charges up the stairs to his apartment, throwing open the door to reveal Ezor and Zethrid staring back at him from the living room floor, painting their nails and watching some movie.

“Oh god, I’m in trouble…” he yells.  

“Wait, what?” Ezor asks, jumping up.

“I think I am in love with the fucking cop!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> **NOTE**  
> I accidentally deleted one of your comments when I was trying to respond to it-I am SO SORRY it was a total mistake :( :( :( I feel so bad and I don't know how to reverse it :(


End file.
